


You Need to Calm Down

by maggie_1277



Series: Shance Year prompts [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asexual Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), I love them all and theyre all queer, Insecure Shiro (Voltron), Lance Wears feminine Clothes, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Oh also, Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Pride, Year of Shance 2019, for like 5 minutes, he wears a skirt and shiro makes sex jokes Let Me Live, no angst here its pride month, scratch that, sorry i dont make the rules, thats more fitting for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:32:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie_1277/pseuds/maggie_1277
Summary: Shiro and Lance go to pride with there close friends and have a great night.This is a really bad summary, please just read it.





	You Need to Calm Down

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride!!!!!!!
> 
> As it comes to a close i just wanna say, Gay Rights
> 
> And yes i did use Taylor Swifts new song as a title.

Lance was dancing around their apartment, getting makeup on and grabbing shirts. It was his night to shine, and he was ready.

Shiro on the other hand was in the bedroom, worried. You see, its Shiro's first pride since his accident that caused him to lose his arm, and even though he has a good prosthetic now, he doesn't like to show off. He was trying to wear one of his long sleeved shirts, but it was getting close to 90 outside. So the long sleeves was a no.

He glanced at himself in the mirror and saw how terrible he looked in the crop-top. His arm was out, a few of the scars from the accident were showing. He just looked God awful. Pride is for fun and he looks like the thing parents tell their kids when there scared. He hated it.

"Shiro, honey," Lance walked in, "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm totally fine, I just don't think this shirt looks that good on me," he said, turning to Lance so he could see, "It looks pretty bad I think."

Lance walked forward and hugged Shiro telling him, "Kashi, you look fantastic in everything you wear. Scars and all."

Shiro face lit up and he started to think maybe he was ok. He looked good to Lance, and why would he lie?

"Ok Lance, why'd you come in here?" Shiro asked the man still attached to him.

"Oh, I wanted to know if you wanted to put a pride flag on your cheek?" He said, detaching himself, "But you don't have to. You can just wear your shirt."

"Lance you could tell me to strip naked and run up and down the block, and if it made you happy I would do it." Shiro said jokingly, "But yes I want a flag on my cheek."

Lance pulled him into there bathroom and sat on the counter, pulling up parts of his skirt so he could have Shiro come closer.

"Oh, I didn't know that meant putting on flags," Shiro started rubbing up Lance's thighs, "I'm way more excited for them now."

"We're not doing that," Lance said as Shiro started to kiss his neck, "Shiro!"

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry," Shiro pulled away from Lance's neck, "You can put the flags on me." 

Shiro stood in between Lance's legs as he painted on the rainbow flag on his cheeks, making them pop against his skin by adding more color. As he was doing that, Shiro just started up at Lance and looked at his lovely face. How beautiful he looked with his bi flag on his cheek and the makeup he was wearing. All Shiro could think was how stunning he was.

"Right big guy, were done here." Lance patted his arms and Shiro sadly moved from his spot, "We gotta get going to get to the parade."

The two of them left there apartment and walked to the parade, basking in the sun. The two of them meet up with the rest of their friends, all decked out in pride flags.

"Pidge with they're non-binary flag, nice little touch with the shirt." Lance said, reading off they're shirt. 

"What does that even mean?" Ask Allura, reading the shirt.

"What? Oh it means I'm real and no one can stop me from existing." Pidge said, proudly showing off their shirt to everyone.

"Ok kiddos let's get going." Shiro said, corralling everyone into the pride festival.

Lance and Shiro had the time of their lives together, making sure their friends were almost dying or getting into fights about how "Asexually wasn't real",Keith you're valid, or how there can't be non-binary Lesbians, again Pidge you're vaild too.

But at the end of the night all of their friends when back to their apartment and just hung out.

"Kitten, where's the chips I bought for this?" Shiro yells down the hall, over Pidge, Hunks and Keith's gags.

"In the Cabinet above the oven babe." He says, walking into the room, wrapping his arms around his back.

"Can you be gay somewhere else?" Pidge says.

"This is our house, get the fuck out then." Lace yells back.

The two of them started fighting with no malice, Lance's arms still wrapped around Shiro. The two of them content to not move.

"Ok be lovey dovey in you living room, I'm making food." Said Hunk, shoving Pidge out of the room and LanceShiro blob away from the oven.

"Thank you Hunk for making food!" Lance says, pulling Shiro out and onto the love seat where he sat on his lap, not really ignoring Keith's gag again. "Not like your gonna do the exact same once Hunk comes back from the kitchen with food."

"You two knock it off." Shiro said, glaring at the both of them.

"Sorry, Kashi."

"Sorry Shiro."

Hunk came out with a little dinner and Lance was right, as soon as he sat down, Keith planted himself in his lap. Making Shiro and him burst out laughing.

This was the place Shiro wanted to always live. With Lance, with their friends, with people who love him and he loves back. The black box in his back pocket burned a hole in his pants at those thoughts.

'Tonight' he thought, 'Now.'

"Hey let's go get some ice cream at the shop down the street," Shiro said, softly into the pretty quiet room.

"It could be just us." Lance whisper into his ear, "Leave them here and us just go get ice cream."

But by the time they looked back at their friends they were up and getting ready to walk out the door.

"Come on slow pokes, I want some nice ice cream." Pidge said, being pulled out by Hunk and Keith. 

Everyone walked down the street to the “Ice Sream” and got all the ice cream that they wanted, walking to the “make out” point, all of them sitting under the stars enjoying the cold treat and the time with their friends, all of them close together. Lance resting on Shiro’s shoulder, Keith resting on Hunk’s lap, Pidge and Allura cuddling together. It was lovely and Shiro knew it was time.

“Lance?” Shiro looks over at him.

“Hmm? Yeah Kashi?”

“I love you a lot and I’m so happy your in my life.” Shiro said, slowly sliding away and onto the ground, “I never want you to be out of my life. I care so deeply about you, I want to marry you. So, will you marry me?”

“Yes! Oh my god, yes!” Lance yelled pulling Shiro off the ground and into his arms.

Shiro and Lance kissed as there friends screamed and clapped for them. But the two of them didn’t care, all they cared about was each other and being engaged.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to stop writing proposals, but i just love them being in love, ok?????


End file.
